


Liar

by 2degressAM



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Crying, Death, Depressing, Emotional, F/M, Hurt Bruce Wayne, Injury, Invasion, Near Death, Sad Ending, Wonderbat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2degressAM/pseuds/2degressAM
Summary: When Batman gets grievously injured in battle, he would not call for help because he can't risk distracting any member of the league. A mere sacrifice.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Justice League & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Liar

**Author's Note:**

> awww I really hope you guys would like it, my brain wanted me to write something sad today. :') please leave kudos and comments they are my motivation. I’ve decided to write an epilogue of the batfamily adjusting to Batman’s death in the second chapter. Stay tuned! :D

_He’s dying._

_He knows he is._

There was a long piece of metal protruding his left lower abdomen, and an alarming amount of blood gushing out from various wounds. He gasped in air, only to choke back in his own blood. He shuddered slightly as pain seared through his chest as he coughed violently. He felt the blood on his lips form a small, crimson bubble. He wheezed again, feeling the bubble pop. He needs immediate medical care, or he won’t make it. Usually in this state, he would give up being stubborn and ask for help, because he had no other choice. This time, it was different. 

Superman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern took on Darkseid, while Batman and the others were helping civilians and fighting off the parademons. An reactor of a building exploding due to collision was not part of the plan. Nor is he pushing a little girl away to safety and getting injured in the plan. _So much for 10 steps ahead,_ he silently chuckled in his brain. No. He would not call for help. He can’t risk distracting a member in this kind of invasion, especially when Darkseid is involved. He would not take any chances that might result in their defeat. If one member stops what they are doing, other civilians might be dying, other lives would cease. If one member stops fighting Darkseid according to plan, everything could go horribly wrong. _A mere sacrifice._ He thought.

“Batman, come in.” Diana’s voice rang in his ears.

_You can tell her you’re hurt, she would help. You need help._

“Batman?”

_Can’t_

“I’m here.” He managed to grunt out, trying his very best to hide the pain in his voice. _Ha, who knew he would be using his last breath faking he is ok._

“Is everything ok? I saw an explosion in the section you are covering.” Diana sounded anxious, and was relieved when Bruce responded.

“M’fine. Stay focused on your fight.” Batman growled, making sure every syllable in his word sounded convincing, “Can’t afford to lose y-you.” He stumbled on his last word as he stifled a wet cough, mentally cursing at himself. Unfortunately, this does not escape the Amazon’s ear.

“Bruce?” The voice asked questionably, alarmed. “You don’t…” She gets cut off, dodging a car hurling through the air. “...Sound well.”

“M’fine!” He barked, irritated at his show of weakness.

Diana frowned. Batman rarely puts two words together. It’s either ‘I’m fine’ or ‘fine’. 

“You’re definitely not. Where are you? Do you need help?” Diana asserted, getting more and more worried by the second, “I can come pick you up.”

_Damn it. So much for not worrying her._

“...fine. But I don’t need your help, I can get myself back onto the watchtower.” _That was a lie. A big, fat lie._

Batman shuts off his transmission as another wave of cough hits him, his throat raw and straining. 

He lets out a small laugh, _‘get myself back onto the watchtower.'_. Sure Bruce, being lodged onto a piece of metal while bleeding out. He was always such a liar. A good one too.

“But-”

“Focus on the fight, princess.” Batman snapped, feeling a wave of dizziness hit him as he drained his energy on talking. _I’m sorry, Diana._

“...ok. Be safe, Bruce.” She sounded uncertain, but she knew that Superman and Lantern needed her help with Darkseid, so she waved the uncertainty away.

“You too, Di.” Batman whispered as loud as he could. He felt cold. Stone cold. He was tired, he could feel his eyelids drooping, threatening to shut close. He wasn’t in pain anymore, he was numb. He can feel a slight uncomfortable tingling in his stomach, but that was it. _This is it._

“I love you.” Bruce muttered. _I’m so sorry._

“I love you too, B.” Diana said it back without hesitation. It brought a dim smile onto Bruce’s face. Her voice was always like music to him, and he was grateful to be able to hear it again. “Meet you back at the tower.” _So, so very sorry._

“Kay.” _Goodbye._

_Please don’t cry. I hate to see her cry._

_Goodbye._

He felt the remaining strength in his body finally left him, and he let his blood covered arm to fall back to his side. He pictured Diana, _her beautiful oh-so-perfect wavy hair, her smile, her deep-ocean eyes, her flawless body…_ he willed himself to remember her image as he closed his eyes. Embracing the darkness that silently swallowed him up whole.

[after the battle]

“Great teamwork Barry!” Jordan laughed as he high-fived Barry. “Did you see the look on his face when I made a giant fly-swap and swooped his ass??”

“That was awesome!” 

“Yes it was!”

“Did you see when Diana stabbed her sword into his eye?”

“It was legendary. Simply legendary!”

“Great job team!” Superman hovered by them, with a big smile over his face. His uniform was torned and shredded, but it doesn’t matter. They won. 

_At what cost?_

“Where’s Batman?” Diana finally asked after a quick look around, a bad feeling started to sprout in her stomach.

“I hope bats restocked the ice cream, cuz this calls for a parrrrt-y!”

“No. Where is he? Did anyone see Batman?” Diana yelled over Barry, she felt sick. 

“Batman?” Clark also realized a certain dark knight isn’t present.

“Bruce! Has anyone seen Bruce?” Diana didn’t mean to make her voice break, but it came out as if she’s strangled. No. There's got to be a mistake.

“Who talked to him last?” The Martian calmly asked.

“I did, he told me he was teleporting up to the tower. J’onn, have you seen him?” Diana was now desperate, on the brink of a breakdown. She needed someone to tell her he’s **alright**. _Please, please, tell me he’s back in Gotham or something, tell me he’s ok. Please, please…_

“I’m sorry, Diana. No one entered the tower until the battle was over.” _No._

“Then where is he? Diana?” Clark was slightly surprised when Diana burst into tears, her whole body shaking with emotions. “What happened? Hey, hey, don’t cry, we can still find him.”

“...no.” Diana sobbed out. She finally understood. “I-I talked to him, he told me he was fine. He didn’t sound fine a-and I offered… offered to help him. God I was worried… T-Then he told me to go back to the fight and he will come up himself. Oh god… Clark..l.. Clark… He never did. Kal…”

Superman was utterly in shock. He tried to listen for his best friend’s heartbeat, the one heartbeat he wanted to find… nothing. Diana fully broke down onto him, crying into his shoulder. He hugged her in, offering little comfort. He felt his eyes burning. He wasn’t sure if it was the anger of a heat vision, or a tear threatening to flow down. 

He didn’t make an effort to stop his tears. He let them slip down his cheeks as both of them pulled each other in close. He lost a friend, and she lost a lover.

“I-I should’ve… I could’ve… I should’ve known he was hurt… he would still be alive. W-Why didn’t I pick it up from his voice… Kal, he died becau-”

“No Diana.” Clark pushed Diana away, hands still on her shoulder. His eyes glimmering with tears, but he looked into Diana’s eyes with determination. “Don’t you dare blame yourself. Don’t you dare. You know he would hate it too. He wanted us to keep on fighting, he sacrificed himself. It was his decision, and you did nothing wrong. In fact, I bet he would be pissed if you went and saved him.”

“But he would still be alive.” Diana whimpered, shoulder slightly trembling.

“He would be really angry. Honestly, he is the goddamn Batman and he will do whatever hell he wants. You wouldn’t be able to stop him.”

Clark felt... lost. Sometimes they all forget that the Dark knight was merely a man. They’ve barely thought about the league without him, because they didn’t think he could ever be gone. He doesn’t know what to do anymore without him. He was his best friend... 

“...We should go find him. Bring him home.” Diana whispered, after a lengthy pause to catch her breath and stop hiccuping.

“Yes.” Clark gently took her arm. “Are you sure you want to come with me?”

“Of course. I just..l just have to see him one last time.”

“I’m so sorry.” Clark whispered.

“me too.”

They eventually found him beside the burned-down building. His head dropped to one side, and his pale lips slightly parted. But he looked rather… at peace. Clark carefully pulled him free from the metal, and laid him out on his back. Diana reached out to hold one of his unmoving hands. She leaned over, burning hot tears fell onto Bruce’s sheet-white face. The tears mixed in with the blood, like roses blooming one by one, and withering one by one as it slips from his cheek. Diana plants one final kiss onto Bruce’s bruised lips, before letting Clark carry his lifeless body back to the tower.

_When the earth shall claim your limbs, then shall you truly dance..._

**Author's Note:**

> what did you guys think? its a bit sad, I know qwq. I will have an epilogue to talk about the aftermath, and maybe maybe involve some emotional bat family on this...? hehe, see you guys on the epilogue when I finish it.


End file.
